


A date with disaster

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt: Robron are in the kitchen being the domestic gods they are when a pipe bursts and water explodes everywhere...
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607773
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	A date with disaster

“Some date this is… I was going too cook for you but now you’re here chopping veggies yourself too.” Aaron sighed, looking at Robert who was putting neatly chopped onions in a pan.

“it’s ok, I don’t mind. I like cooking. It’s kind of a hobby.” Robert said and then grinned “It’s my own fault for showing up early and distracting you.”

“Those kind of distractions are always welcome.” Aaron replied, happily ditching his chopping duties in favour of getting some love from his boyfriend. “Especially if it involves you in my kitchen, looking like this.” He said, hugging Robert from behind and putting his chin on the other man’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah? This do it for you then? Me wearing your joggers and hoodie?”

Robert turned around in his arms.

“I guess it does.” Aaron smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “You’re always suited and booted, it’s nice to see you more… laid back.” he shrugged.

“Laid back? As opposed to… stressed out? Wound tight?” Robert asked, part confused, part amused.

“No! No… it’s just… You know what, never mind… forget I said that.” Aaron said and stepped back.

“I thought you liked that?! I wore a suit for our first date and you said I looked nice.”

“You did. Do! You’re fit ok? You’re fit. Just forget I said anything!” Aaron pleaded.

They’d been together for about six months, after meeting at Robert’s sister’s birthday party and ending up in her spare room together after a few too many. The next morning they’d snuck out together and gone for breakfast in a little cafe a friend of Robert’s owned, and that had been the start of something great.

Things had slowly started to become more serious, with Robert staying over at Aaron’s place at least a few days a week and Aaron rarely spending a weekend in his own flat anymore.

They’d even talked about taking a trip together. A few days to Paris or Barcelona just to get away from every day life.

Only right now the only thing Aaron wanted to do was hide under his duvet instead of explaining to his boyfriend why he liked the look of him in old trackies so much.

“Oh no, you can’t say that and then take it back.”

“it’s nothing. It’s stupid. Forget it.”

“Come on, tell me.” Robert pushed. “I promise I won’t laugh.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to not laugh at if you won’t tell me.”

Aaron sighed.

“It’s just… when we’re together, just… not doing anything special… and you’re just… you. You’re not the smooth business man or Vic’s ladies man of a brother or whatever people think you are… you’re you. You’re Robert.”

Robert frowned.

“Who else would I be?”

Aaron sighed again and put his hands on Robert’s chest, slowly moving them up to his neck and playing with the soft hair at the nape.

“You’re you. When you’re with me, you’re you. You’re not hiding behind the suit and the part you think people want you to play. You, right here in my kitchen, wearing my old trackies that are too short for you and the hoodie my nan bought me for Christmas… right now I can’t think of anything better.”

“But you’ve seen me like this plenty of times. All the times I stay over here or you stay at mine…” Robert trailed off.

“It’s not that often that you let your guard down completely.” Aaron argued. “You’re starting to do it more now and I love that about you. It makes me feel special. That you trust me enough to do so…”

“I didn’t know I did anything like that…” Robert admitted. “I guess I just… like being around you.” he settled on.

“That’s good.” Aaron replied. “Because I like having you around.” He said and kissed him. “And I like that I’m still discovering new things about you every day.”

“Yeah? Like what?” Robert asked

“That you have a terrible taste in music.” Aaron joked.

“No I have a music snob for a boyfriend. There is a difference.” Robert said laughingly.

“I’ve seen your music collection. It should be a criminal offence.” Aaron deadpanned and Robert laughed. “But that’s ok. We can work on that.”

“Oh I need work?”

“Only in that department. You’re doing pretty well in others.”

“Really now? Well I’d say I’m enjoying discovering your hidden talents too.” Robert said and leaned in for another kiss. “You’re pretty good at this kissing thing for one.”

“Yeah? You’re not so bad yourself.” Aaron replied and kissed Robert again, a little more forcefully this time. He pushed him up against the kitchen counter and put his hands down on it for support.

Only instead of putting his hand down on the counter, it landed on the hot cooker.

“Fuck!” Aaron swore as he pulled away his hand. “FUCK that hurts!”

“Quick, stick it under the cold water.” Robert said and turned the tap on, twisting the knob as far as it would go.

“Ah fuck it’s starting to blister already.” Aaron complained.

“Doesn’t matter. Just keep it under the cold water. Cool it.” Robert said and started pulling open kitchen cabinets. “Do you have any burn cream?”

“What? No. Why would I have that?”

“First aid kit?” Robert tried, ignoring Aaron’s question.

“No. There should be some aspirin in that drawer.”

“How would that help with a burn?”

“I don’t know! I’m not exactly thinking clearly here!” Aaron snapped and pulled his hand out from under the cold stream to take a better look at it.

“Maybe I should take you to A&E.” Robert suggested but Aaron shook his head.

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s not so bad. It barely hurts anymore.” he said and attempted to turn off the water with his good hand.

Only the knob seemed to be stuck.

“Oh come on you stupid thing, not now. Just move!”

“Let me try.” Robert offered. “I have two good hands.”

Aaron shook his head.

“There should be a pair of pliers around here somewhere.” He said, cradling his hurt hand against his chest while digging through drawers and cabinets. “It does this sometimes, it gets stuck. I’ve asked my landlord to fix it but he won’t... Got it!”

“Tell me what to do.” Robert said holding out his hand for the pliers.

“I’ve got it.” Aaron said and attempted to get the tool in the right position to turn the knob.

With a little help from Robert he managed it but the knob wouldn’t move.

“Put a little more force behind it.” Aaron instructed Robert. “I’ve got a hammer here somewhere too if it’s really stuck.”

“No, wait, I think I can feel it moving.” Robert said, putting all of his strength into the job

“You push, I’ll pull.” Aaron ordered. “It’s moving!”

The knob did move, but unfortunately it moved too much and broke off completely. The sudden movement made Robert stumble forward and slip and fall onto the counter, taking the entire tap with him.

The force was too much for the old pipes to take and a jet of cold water came out and hit Robert straight in the face.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Aaron dashed forward, trying to block the leak with his hand while trying to make sure his boyfriend was alright with the other.

Robert wiped the water from his eyes and grabbed a tea towel from the counter.

“Put this against it!”

Aaron did as he was told but the towel was soaked within seconds and the water started to leak through it.

“It’s not working! Give me something else!”

Robert looked around and grabbed an oven mitt.

“We have to turn off the water or the place is going to flood! Where is the water main?”

“Uh… by the door I think. Under the floor!”

Robert rushed out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He threw the doormat aside and opened the hatch.

“Got it!” he yelled and managed to quickly shut off the flat’s water supply. He went back into the kitchen to see if Aaron needed help with anything and found his boyfriend sliding down to the floor, looking around the kitchen.

Somehow everything was wet, and what should have been their romantic meal for two got turned into some weird soup.

Robert turned the cooker off and sat down next to Aaron.

“You alright?”

Aaron nodded.

“You?”

“Yeah. Dinner’s ruined though.”

Aaron looked up at the cooker.

“Yeah… The whole night is…”

“Nah.”

“It’s not the romantic meal I’d planned…”

“So what? We’re together, we’re alright… We can still have a good night.” Robert insisted and got up. “Let’s go put some dry clothes on and go get some chips. And maybe find an emergency plumber.”

Aaron chuckled as he let Robert pull him to his feet.

“Yeah definitely that plumber.”


End file.
